Abang Gue Pesimis
by Zen Yvis
Summary: Kakak gue pesimis. Bilang dianya jelek—emang lebih gantengan gue sih daripada dia. Tapi tetep aja! Itu ngerendahin harga diri gue!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Abang Gue Pesimis** © Zen Yvis

::

"Hei Sas, pinjem leptop dong!" Abang gue tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar. Gue langsung menutup laptop, ditaro dipangkuan gue. Heloo gue gak mau leptop gue tercinta dipinjem Abang yang bilangnya cuma sebentar eh ujung-ujungnya sampe besok gak mau dibalikin—pake macem-macem alasan lagi.

"Enggak ah! Enak aja!" kata gue sinis, berharap Abang gue ini nyerah terus pergi dari kamar gue dengan sendirinya.

"Elu pinter 'kan Sas?"

Gue ngangguk, nyengir. "Ya jelas dong, gak diragukan lagi. Sudah teruji oleh IPT dan ITP." Gue niru-niru iklan yang ada di itu, sambil menepuk-nepuk dada gue. Kalo orang yang liat sih bakal bilang 'songong'. Tapi ah, masa bodo lah yang pinter juga gue kok.

Abang bukannya keliatan kesel—biasanya dia nyangkal kalo Abang lebih pinter daripada gue, padahal kan IQ gue emang lebih tinggi—tapi tetep aja, ini aneh! Pasti ada apa-apa sama Abang gue.

"Bantuin tugas Abang! Jembatan Kamboja itu ngehubungin wilayah Kamboja sama wilayah Melati apa masih termasuk wilayah Kamboja? Penduduk Desa Kamboja berapa orang sih?"

"Bang, mending Abang pergi ke sana, tanya ke salah satu penghuni kolong jembatan. Sekalian bisa kenalan terus temenan sama penghuni-penghuni di sana, ibarat sekali dayung dua lautan tersebrangi. Yah, berhubung wajah sama penampilan Abang mirip sama mereka." Gue ngomong begini pake intonasi datar, acuh gak acuh. Lagian, itu tugas Abang bukan tugas gue kok mesti gue yang jawab. Jelas-jelas gue gak tahu jembatan Kamboja yang mana juga.

Abang diem, gue ikutan diem. Gue perhatiin Abang baik-baik. Beneran. Abang mukenya keliatan galau! Idih, gitu aja Abang galau?

"Tau kok, wajah Abang emang gak seganteng kamu Sas." Nah, itu nyadar sendiri. "ini sudah takdir Abang punya keriput jadi keliatan udah tua—"

"Emang Abang udah tua gitu kok," celetuk gue spontan.

Kali ini Abang membantingkan diri di kasur gue, meraung-raung sambil mencakar-cakar seprei gue. Gue heran, Abang ini kenapa sih?

"Abang lebay, gak usah gitu-gitu banget deh."

Abang bangkit dari kubur. Nggak, bukan. Maksudnya Abang duduk di kasur gue, natap gue. Anehnya, tatapannya itu loh. Tatapan ... bukan, bukan tatapan cinta! Apaan sih gue nggak _incest_.

"Sas, kalo Abang nyatain cinta sama seseorang gimana?" Gue yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan Abang gue langsung natap Abang dengan alis berkerut.

"Hah? Apa? Gue gak salah denger?" tanya gue.

Kenapa gue kaget? Ini Abang! Abang seumur-umur gak pernah nyinggung-nyinggung soal cewek ke gue. Katanya sih, Abang gak mau ribet-ribet mikirin makhluk rese yang sukanya minta traktir ini-itu atau Abang gak mau waktu Abang terbuang percuma karena cewek. Usut punya usut, katanya Abang itu gak laku. Tampang gak ganteng-ganteng amat, kelakuan kayak berandalan yang kumpulnya bareng orang-orang aneh doang—semacem_ yakuza _gitu.

"Abang tau kok kalo Abang ini jelek. Abang ini gak laku hiks. Tapi apa dayaaaa? Hanya ini yang kupunya. Wajah ini, tubuh ini, jiwa ini, raga ini, semuanya pemberian Tuhan! Harus bangaimana lagi—" Gue lempar buku ensiklopedi yang tebelnya lebih dari lima ratus halaman itu dan tepat mendarat di jidat Abang, sampe-sampe Abang terjungkal—sekarang berbaring di kasur gue sambil ngelus-ngelus jidatnya yang mungkin benjol itu. _Hell_! Gue gak mau ngedenger curhatan Abang ala _drama queen _yang kalo gak dihentiin panjangnya bisa menyaingi panjang sungai nil!

Gue baru inget kata-kata Abang tadi. Jelek? Gak laku? Gue langsung beranjak dari kursi belajar gue, menarik kerah baju Abang. "KATA SIAPA ABANG JELEK HAH? SIAPA YANG BILANG SINI GUE HABISI TUH ORANG!"

"Elo sama Abang kuatan Abang, Sas. Abang juga bisa ngelawan."

Mati kutu.

Enggak, gue ataupun kutu di rambut gue—ralat, gue gak punya kutu rambut item gue bersih seratus persen, dijamin!—gak mati. Gue cuma nyadar diri aja kalo jurus-jurus gue gak seampuh jurus Abang.

Tapi, gah. Persetan siapa yang lebih kuat. Harga diri gue _man_! Harga diri! Gue gak mau Abang gue dikatai jelek, apalagi gak laku. Cengkraman tangan gue pada kerah baju Abang yang tadinya mengendor kembali mengerat.

"TERSERAH! ABANG MAU SAMPE KAPAN BILANG ABANG JELEK ATAU GAK LAKU? KERENAN DIKIT KEK, BILANG KURANG GANTENG ATAU BELUM LAKU." Gue diem bentar. Capek tau ngomong pake urat begini tuh. Gue lirik Abang, Abang malah bengong. "Kalo Abang suka seseorang, nyatain dong. Belum tentu dia nolak Abang—"

"Abang ditolak, Sas. Ditolak!"

Deeeng

Ngedenger kata ditolak gue ngerasa gunung Fuji diangkat, terus ditaro mentah-mentah di wajah gue. Nama Uchiha tercoreng sudah. Gue pengen pingsan, tapi gak bisa. Gue gak bisa tinggal diam.

"Emang apa alasan cewek itu nolak Abang?" tanya gue, duduk di samping Abang. Gue nyoba tetap tenang walaupun kening berdenyut-denyut nyeri begini. Gue masih _shock _tau!

"Katanya dia suka sama orang lain. Abang selidiki dia sukanya sama cowok bejad. Abang gak terima! Cowok baik kayak Abang gini ditolak sedangkan cowok kayak buaya gitu disuka. Abang ini berhati tulus seputih salju—" Gue lempar bantal ke wajah Abang. Gue udah tau kok Bang intinya Abang cowok baek-baek, titik.

"Usaha dong Bang! Tunjukin kalo Abang bener-bener (uhuk, gue kepengen muntah pas nyebut ini) cinta sama dia. Perhatiin, deketin, intinya pedekate. Kalo Abang bisa bikin percaya Abang lebih baik dari cowok yang katanya bejad itu, dia pasti milih Abang! Percaya sama gue. Gue tau bang, Abang pasti bisa. JANGAN NYERAH BANG, JANGAN NYERAH!" kelakar gue, sok-sokan kayak pakar cinta padahal gue sendiri belum pernah ditolak cewek. Ya iyalah orang cewek-cewek duluan yang nembak gue.

Gue ngehela napas lepa pas liat wajah Abang berseri-seri. Yes, omongan gue berhasil yakinin Abang. Ternyata gue berbakat juga jadi pakar cinta. Abang meluk gue dan tanpa gue bisa cegah Abang nyium pipi gue. "_Thanks_ Sas!"

Udah gitu, Abang ngeloyor pergi keluar kamar gue. Gue nyelap pipi gue bekas ciuman Abang tadi. Abang gak usah pake cium-cium pipi napa?

Heh, tadi awal-awal Abang nanyain leptop buat ngerjain tugas tentang jembatan itu kan? Alah, dasar Abang. Bilang aja mau curhat ke gue, gak usah pake alesan tugas segala. Bodo ah! Yang penting, Abang gak lagi bilang 'gue ini jelek'. Kan ngaruh ke gue—orang-orang suka nge-_judge _kalo kakaknya jelek, adeknya juga jelek dong? Gue gak mau kena getahnya.

Terus, abang dapet pacar. Jadi titel gak lakunya luntur—ngaruh juga ke gue. Harga diri gue! Gue gak mau dibilang punya Abang gak laku. Gue atau Abang gue ini Uchiha! Uchiha itu **harus **selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Mau protes? Lah, suka suka gue dong.

**End**

* * *

><p><em>Gue mau niru ucapannya Sasuke ah. Suka-suka gue bikin fic garing begini dong<em>

_Review?_

_Zen Yvis [4-10-2014]_


End file.
